Anubis: Ultimate Wingman
by meisterful
Summary: Walt is taking Sadie out on their first real date, one problem, Anubis won't shut up, but maybe that's not all bad. A tad fluffy one shot


Walking down a Brooklyn street, heading away from home Walt was excited and a little bit nervous to be taking Sadie on their first proper date as a couple. Well, to be taking her on their first proper date period. He didn't really count those times when they'd been busy saving the world, even if they involved kissing. He'd talked his plans over with some of the other trainees before leaving. Everyone had agreed that the basic dinner and a movie cliche was a great idea, especially as it was the most normal thing Walt and Sadie would have done with each other. Apparently his new brain buddy had other ideas.

_Walt what are you doing? I know I'm no expert, but dinner and a movie? Isn't that a bit…overdone?_

"Shut up." Walt muttered under his breath. It was times like these when he wondered if hosting a god was such a good idea.

"What?" Sadie trailed off from what she had been talking about and shot him a scrutinising look as her grip on his hand weakened.

"Nothing. It's not you." He smiled at her and let go of her hand, pulling her under his arm instead.

"Someone else getting chatty in your head?"

He nodded. She'd know better than anyone, except maybe her brother, who Walt didn't exactly want to be thinking about right now. He didn't exactly want to talk about the god in his head with her. He knew that she had liked both him and Anubis and had been 'not dating' both of them at the same time. He couldn't blame her really; the god had grown on him too, but in moments like these he really just wished Anubis would keep his opinions to himself.

"Been there, done that, got the T-shirt, saved the world. Kind of annoying really." Sadie shrugged.

_That's not fair. We saved your life. I saved Walt for you._

Walt sighed. At the time it had seemed like a good idea. They'd discussed him training in Anubis' path and they got along, made sense to each other. They'd also both agreed it was a pretty good solution to their little love triangle problems. Only maybe it was a better idea in theory than practice. Anubis wasn't using his body as a vessel to live on earth, but Walt wasn't just himself anymore. It was handy in the fact that he liked the guy and always had someone to talk to. It was awkward in the fact that there was someone who heard all his thoughts and piped in at the worst of times (while kissing Sadie, while taking care of his reaction to kissing Sadie…that one in particular Walt would rather forget). It was definitely weird feeling and experiencing for two people at once.

"You're awfully quiet tonight Walt. Too busy talking to someone else? Bugger off Anubis you're ruining my date."

_I thought it was our date._

"He says he thought it was _our_ date, I guess as in the three of us."

_Well I am here too._

"Leave it to a god to make things complicated." Sadie said.

_At least we don't have to worry about Shu ending the night early._

Walt chuckled, he'd heard that story and seen it in Anubis' memories. God of air? Sure. In his (and everyone else at the Brooklyn Nome's opinions) Shu was more like the god of cock block.

"What's so funny?"

"Just something Anubis said."

Sadie's eyes narrowed at him. "Am I interrupting your little bromance?"

"You'd laugh to if you heard it."

"In case you hadn't noticed I don't have Anubis living inside my head."

"He just commented that at least Shu couldn't interrupt us."

"So we just have the god in your head to contend with."

_I thought she liked me too._

"You hurt his feelings."

"Oh for the love of- Anubis I'm sorry that sometimes I find it difficult to cope with the fact that both the boys I like are the same person but still two separate whatever you are's. You know you two aren't in synch all the time and when you're not it's just a little weird for me. And by the way-" Sadie rambled on and Walt did his best to listen to her, but it was a little difficult with another voice inside his head.

_Kiss her, it'll shut her up._

"I will not." Walt murmured. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it's just he didn't want to do it because he was told to.

_Really, take my advice on this one it works a charm._

"Sadie." Walt said.

"Don't think you can interrupt me, I'm not done with you two ye-"

He caved and followed the advice of his internal wingman.

It seemed that each time he kissed Sadie was better than the last. Maybe it was because they were getting better at it and maybe it was because it wasn't just in battle where he and Anubis synched. Anything that brought a dramatic raise in heart rate or adrenaline moulded them together. He was feeling and experiencing for two. When he broke the kiss, leaving both him and Sadie a little breathless she put a finger to his mouth.

"You have _got_ to stop doing that."

It was comments like that where Walt wondered if she was talking to him, or Anubis. It was times like this when he wasn't sure whether he cared so long as she wanted to kiss him.

"I make no promises." He smiled at her anyways.

_I told you so._

"So where are we going?" Sadie asked while snuggling further under his arm.

"Somewhere far, far away from Egypt, magic and anything that wants to kill us."

_Now that's just rude._

Sadie laughed. "That never works."

"True, but I figured it was worth a shot."

Sadie continued laughing and smiled up at him. Seeing her face light up like that was what made sharing his head and his body with an immortal worth it. When the girl he liked gave him that look, the one reserved for him, Walt couldn't imagine he had ever been resigned to his fate or at terms with his imminent death.

_Again, I'm no expert, but I think she wants us to kiss her again._

And even when a god who generally had no idea what he was talking about tried to be his internal wingman, Walt couldn't help but be happy with how things turned out. So he took Anubis' advice and when he pressed his lips to Sadie's and her arms wrapped around his neck there was no doubt in his mind that feeling for two, was definitely better than feeling for one.


End file.
